spc_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Interview 228-Gevurah
Interviewed: Dr. Agatha Rights, Dr. Jack Bright, SCP-228 Interviewer: SCP-073 Foreword: Following the events of the Theli Crisis, Drs. Rights and Bright were tasked with refitting the burnt-out husk of SCP-228 for Foundation use. This exit interview summates the work they have accomplished. SCP-073: This will be an informal interview, of course, purely for purposes of posterity. Dr. Rights: Thank you, Cain. SCP-073: What was the status of SCP-228 when you two took control of Project Gevurah? Dr. Bright: It is important to first describe, in brief, the events leading up to Project Gevurah. At the conclusion of the Theli Crisis, SCP-808, controlling the dimensional stepping ability SCP-228 had acquired by extrapolated observation of the late SCP-299, resolved a possible LK-Class Species Transmutation by opening a fissure to another reality plane. Dr. Rights: Unfortunately, by doing so, '808 nearly fried '228. Her siphon power was almost completely burnt out; it took us seven months just to get that restored enough to power her. Her core programming was fragged, including all of her observational upgrades. Then there were numerous minor problems, from charred power regulation magneducts to melted silicorganic musculature arrays to germanium-76 Boolean hexahedral neural relays tangled up like spaghetti… SCP-073: In summation, SCP-228 was unusable. Dr. Bright: Correct. SCP-073: You were both then assigned to Project Gevurah to attempt to reverse-engineer SCP-228's core technologies and, if possible, repair them. Dr. Bright: Correct. SCP-073: What is the current status of that project? Dr. Bright: Rights and I used a twofold strategy. We examined the technologies in tandem, and implimented them separately. Dr. Rights: In other words, Cain, we worked together when trying to figure out what her various systems did. Once we did that, we split up and used the knowledge we'd acquired in practice. Bright worked on finding ways to implement the technologies elsewhere, while I concentrated on repairing '228. Dr. Bright: I was able to adapt the power siphon technology to more conventional materials, since we were unable to replicate the ones present in SCP-228, albeit in a much bulkier form. I also devised novel ways to maximize parts of the musculature array in conjunction with existing servomotor technologies. Presently a new series of drone units, the PX-class, is in final preparations for implementation, and uses these advancements as well as a few practical subsystems first devised in the CAPGAC prototype. SCP-073: What about you, Rights? Were you able to repair SCP-228? Dr. Rights: Yes and no. She's operational presently, but to claim she's been fully restored would be a bold-faced lie. There was no possible way to recover her core programming, so I had to write an entirely new operating system for her. That's a bit of a mixed blessing. SCP-073: Elaborate, please. Dr. Rights: Well, her original programming was very complex, alien, and generally hostile, which necessitated her original containment protocols. On the other hand, it gave her access to the full abilities that we've observed. Her new operating system, in contrast, is fully controllable and renders her a Safe object class, but it greatly reduces what she can do. Dr. Bright: To analogize, it's like running a Commodore-64 emulator on a Cray supercomputer. We're simply not capable of writing a piece of software that can utilize the full processing abilities of SCP-228. Dr. Rights: I did my best! Dr. Bright: I wasn't insulting you, Agatha. SCP-073: Explain, briefly, the current limitations of SCP-228. Dr. Rights: Well, she's still super-fast, super-strong and super-resilient. The main bottleneck is processing ability. Her old operating system had roughly the complexity of a non-simultaneous seventeen-person hive-mind. The new one makes her slightly less intelligent than a three-month-old puppy. Dr. Bright: Or Lindsay Lohan. Dr. Rights: There's no need to split hairs, Bright. SCP-073: For the official record, SCP-228 has been present at this interview, and has been sitting quietly next to Dr. Rights. Is SCP-228 capable of conversation, Doctors? Dr. Rights: To an admittedly limited degree. SCP-073: SCP-228, do you recognize me? Dr. Rights: Call her Kitty. SCP-073: Excuse me? Dr. Bright: Rights gave it a name. You know how she is with that horseshit. SCP-073: Very well. Kitty, do you recognize me? SCP-228: Kitty do not recognize me. Dr. Rights: The heuristic language centers still need a little tweaking, Cain. SCP-073: Kitty, tell me a little about yourself. SCP-228: This is time Doctors Rights Bright project summary. Project Gevurah. I like helping people. SCP-073: How do you help people, Kitty? SCP-228: Doctors Rights Bright instruction trigger. I can help. There is running to a place. There is lifting definable object variable and putting down. There is stop aggressor. I have many help. SCP-073: Who do you like to help, Kitty? SCP-228: Kitty is property SCP Foundation Reliquary Research and Containment Site-76. Doctors Rights Bright assigned. SCP-073: Thank you, Kitty, that will be all for now. Dr. Rights: Kitty, go back to sleep. SCP-228: Okay mom. Dr. Bright: I don't give a god damn what you say, Rights, that shit is creepy as all fuck. SCP-073: What is the future of Project Gevurah, Doctors? Dr. Bright: Rights will continue to tweak SCP-228's programming, incorporating more precise linguistic interfacing and accessing more processing power as she does. As for myself, I will facilitate continued upkeep of the new PX-class drones, as well as author instruction manuals for internal use. SCP-073: Do either of you have any closing comments? Dr. Bright: None from me. Dr. Rights: Kitty, would you like to say anything? SCP-228: Thank you for the nice dresses. Dr. Rights: You're welcome, sweetie. SCP-073: This exit interview is concluded. Thank you for your time, Doctors.